The Best Kept Secrets
by theunluckymagician
Summary: Harry's dreamt of her every night, can he handle any more time apart? Faith, determination, and a little potion get him to her, but how will she react to his abrupt confession? HG one-shot! R


A/N: I wanted to take a quick break from the story I was writing and post this for everyone. The idea came to me a few nights ago when I was relaxing in my room and I figured it would make a respectable one-shot. I love the idea of a Harry/Ginny hook-up! Please read and review! I like to know what others think of my ideas and learn how to improve my writing! Thanks a bunch, and happy reading.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter had left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the beginning of January. The more appropriate term would be "disappeared", as most students had no idea where Harry Potter had gone. There were those few exceptions to this however, those who knew Harry had not gone missing, but was in fact training for the most difficult task he would ever be put up to.  
  
Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger knew that Harry was not in peril, but that was all they knew. This left Ron frustrated and angry with his elders, gone crazy over his lack of knowledge. His best friend was off somewhere preparing for who knew what. It was one gigantic mystery, a spider-web spun of lies and cover-ups. Ron hated spiders, and every once and again he hated Harry as well for keeping him shut out over the past couple of months.  
  
Hermione was more sensible considering the situation. There were some things the three of them (that is, Harry, Ron, and she) could meddle in together, and other things that were best kept a secret. Whatever Harry was dealing with, he had to deal with it alone. At first this was a little difficult to accept. Hermione didn't mean to be selfish, but she was a smart and talented girl. Being left out of something that she was sure effected the entire wizarding community was something that pricked like a needle. A small pain, but one felt nonetheless.  
  
Ginny was as concerned as Hermione and Ron were, but not a single ounce of her worry was over her role in what was going on. In fact, Ginny had only thought of herself once since Harry had gone away. The only thing the youngest Weasley child could think of was her family, her friends, and her dear Harry. Well, perhaps Harry Potter did NOT belong to Ginny Weasley in that sense, but she was just as in love with him as she was the first day she saw him. No, she was even more in love with him. Another secret floating about inside of the large bubble surrounding her, her brother, and her friends. The adults had things working the way they felt it was best, but Ginny was old enough to realize that she was being sheltered from something Harry was being exposed to. Was that in some way unfair to her? 'No' she thought each night before she slept, 'it's all a matter of luck and unfortunate fate'.  
  
Harry was given only 15 minutes notice the night that he left Hogwarts. Dumbledore had an urgent message for the boy, one that would take him away from his friends and classes. When he had arrived, Dumbledore explained to Harry all about Voldemort's rapid gain in power. It was expected that major battles between death eaters and aurors would be popping up like wildfire. Dumbledore was concerned that soon Harry would no longer be able to receive much outside help in harnessing powers to defeat the Dark Lord. The prophecy foretold that only Harry was able to stop him, so it was his responsibility to learn as much as possible. Harry was instantly sent to fetch only the things he needed on a daily basis. Harry would be spending two months at an auror academy with new recruits and some familiar faces as well, Remus, Moody, and Tonks being some of them.  
  
When Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had noticed Harry's frantic packing, they knew something was wrong. To their dismay, Harry refused to say anything about where he was going, why he was leaving, or how long he would be gone.  
  
"Are we ever going to see you again?" Ginny asked, a tear in her eye.  
  
Harry felt a clenching pain in his chest as he looked upon her face. How would he know if he would see anyone again? Without the safety of Hogwarts or the Dursley's, Harry was wide open for attack! But something about Ginny's eyes that night told him he would make it.  
  
"You can count on it," he whispered and took off in a flash.  
  
That was the last night any of them had heard from their close friend. It had been a little over a month since that cold January night. Ron knew Harry was out there, alive somewhere. It was only the matter of how long he'd stay there that was causing Ron so much pain. It was the same for his sister and his girlfriend, two people whom he loved greatly. They were all hurting as the days passed, but none of them talked about it. It wasn't something that needed to be said.  
  
When Harry had arrived at the auror academy, he was shaking in anticipation and fear. One recruit, Roger Lipton, helped him handle everything that came his way. Roger was very understanding of Harry's situation and never forced him to talk about what he was thinking. All Roger did was keep Harry focused, and give little tidbits of advice when it was needed. Harry found himself taking a liking to Roger as a mentor and friend. Though Harry couldn't remember Roger ever being at Hogwarts, he had had graduated the previous year from Ravenclaw and his brother, Henry, was a third year Gryffindor.  
  
There was one thing that Harry had never understood about Roger. The second day of training at the academy Roger had gently taken Harry aside.  
  
"Harry, I suggest you work on a polyjuice potion when you have the time. It takes a month and trust me, by then you are really going to want some on hand," he whispered.  
  
Harry stared at Roger in confusion, but for whatever reason Harry felt compelled to take his advice... so he did. Each night he would check on the polyjuice potion that he had brewing near his bed. Luckily, Roger was a great liar as well as a good friend. Harry hadn't been caught with anything he did since the beginning of training.  
  
There was one other thing Harry did every night without fail. Every night Harry would dream of Ginny. It came upon him unexpectedly, without warning. Something about Ginny the night he left made her suddenly irresistible. Sometimes, the only thing Harry wanted was to be near her. With that he felt guilty... Ron and Hermione were his close friends and he should have felt the desire to see them as well, but the urge to see Ginny was just a tad bit greater. It wasn't until after a week or two of continuous dreams and wishes that Harry realized what had happened. Somehow Harry had fallen in love with his best friend's little sister. It seemed completely crazy and irrational. He had tried thinking of every possible reason that he was seeing her in this new fashion (he hadn't liked her all those years he had known her before!), but it always came back to the little voice inside his head trying to make him believe. It wanted him to know that he had feelings for this girl, whether it was love or just a beginning passion. The thought of her shining eyes and fiery red hair made him smile after the worst possible days, but not always. There were those few instances where he remembered the previous summer... Ginny didn't like him anymore. He could have kicked himself for not finding his inner feelings for her sooner. All hope was lost.  
  
The polyjuice potion had been done for a few days, and Harry was beginning to wonder how long it would keep. Did potions spoil? He tried to remember some of Snape's lessons, but it generally brought bad memories and nothing else. If he used the potion, what would he use it for?  
  
That's when more dreams sprouted. Harry dreamed of using the potion to go back to Hogwarts, even if he only had an hour to do so. He could let his friends know that he was alright without getting caught, but most importantly he could see her again. Just a glimpse to refresh his memory for the month to come at the academy. The only problem was who to change into. The Hogwarts students were all at Hogwarts! The whole reason Harry needed to change into someone else was because he wasn't supposed to leave the grounds of the small academy, and he would surely be caught at Hogwarts! Dumbledore was not as crazy as he made himself seem.  
  
Roger knew exactly what was going on. Each day as he watched Harry, he knew that his mind was elsewhere. Harry hardly concentrated on perfecting his counter-curses and his face was pale and wearied. Roger saw that far off look in his eyes and that lonely walk (the slumped shoulders and stare at the floor technique) he'd re-acquired. Of course, that could have been because of the mounting stress and the things he would soon have to deal with, but Roger thought it might have had something to do with his Gryffindor pals. Harry Potter needed a little free time, and Roger knew exactly how to give it to him.  
  
"Harry mate, could we speak in private?" Roger asked, tugging gently on Harry's sleeve. Harry was grateful for the interruption. Remus would have had Harry talking all night about how he was feeling, how he was handling things, and if he was ready for such responsibility. He truly cared for Remus, but it was something he didn't want to go through this particular night.  
  
"Of course. What's the problem?" Harry asked when the two were out of earshot. Alone time with Roger usually meant suggestions for improvement on something Harry had done wrong, but this was not going to be the case.  
  
"That polyjuice potion is looking pretty tempting, isn't it?" Roger asked with a smirk. Harry's eyes widened as he thought about his numerous daydreams. Maybe Roger would finally explain what Harry could use it for!  
  
"Yeah it sort of is, but there's no way for me to use it," Harry stated.  
  
"Uh huh, I expected you to say that. How would you feel about a little excursion to Hogwarts tonight?" Roger asked him straightforwardly.  
  
"I'd love to, but I don't really think that's possible," Harry replied sadly. Roger shook his head and chuckled at Harry's response. A typical Harry answer!  
  
"Are you telling me that after the many years you've spent in the wizarding world and the month or so that you've known me that you honestly believe that!? Of course it's possible. That is.... If you're up to it," Roger told him with a twinkle in his eye. Harry was eager to find out how. If Roger said it could be done... well, then it probably could.  
  
"Go on then. I don't have all day!" Harry shouted excitedly.  
  
"Alright. This will take just a little while to explain. Tonight there's a quidditch match at the school, Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. My brother just so happens to be the replacement seeker while you're away. Understand?" Roger asked. Roger's brother was a temporary replacement for Harry! It seemed a little too ironic, but Harry nodded his head and waited for Roger to continue.  
  
"Well, obviously it won't look suspicious for me to be there, rooting him on. If I can cover for you here, you can slip out to Hogwarts using the quill sitting on the table over there. It's a secret portkey. I learned to make one in advanced charms...I was sort of Flitwick's favorite. All you have to do is use the polyjuice potion to change into me. Lucky for you, I thought ahead. I owled my brother to let him know you were coming as me, and not to get confused. The password to the common room is currently 'Harry's army'. Go figure Harry! They must really think highly of you! Anyway, you should have an hour once you get there. The way out is simple, pick up the quill again and you're back here safe and sound." Roger explained in full detail, his face beaming with pride.  
  
"I don't understand, why would you do all this for me?" Harry asked in bewilderment.  
  
"We've got something in common. Death eaters killed my aunt a few years ago, and I figured from what I heard around the school when I was there, and all the garbage the prophet was printing... you could use a helping hand whenever it was available. Trust me Harry Potter, I know what it's like to be a 16 year old boy," Roger answered, plucked a single hair from his head, and began to leave the room.  
  
"Wait! Don't you want to stay and see me off? Just in case?" Harry asked.  
  
"And watch someone else transform into me? That's a little strange. Nah, I think the infamous Harry Potter will be just fine. Be back by curfew. I have my limits," Roger said happily and disappeared through the doorway. Harry sighed and placed the strand of hair into the potion. As he sipped, flashbacks of second year came rushing forward in his mind. Roger's form was a lot easier to change into for Harry. The two boys were the same height, and had similar builds. Not to mention, Roger didn't have body odor quite like those Slytherins had. Poor Ron had almost thrown up at the smell of himself!  
  
There was no time to get accustomed to his new form however, there was only an hour and Harry had no idea what he was getting himself into. He quickly grabbed the quill on nearby table and instantly felt that familiar navel lurch. He was spinning round faster than he had previously remembered during his travel through portkeys, but soon enough he found himself standing beside the portrait of the fat woman.  
  
"My my my! Who are you just popping in all of a sudden? You don't have Hogwarts robes. Are you a Gryffindor relative? You're looking quite pale dear, do you need directions to the hospital wing?" she rambled on endlessly. Harry was too determined to see his friends to care.  
  
"Harry's army!" he mumbled hastily. The fat lady gave him a clearly taken-back look, but let him enter as she eyed him cautiously. Harry could hear her whispering 'how rude they are now a days' and ' wonder what his problem is' as she closed the portrait hole behind him, but he paid it no mind. He was back in the Gryffindor common room! Home sweet home!  
  
The room was filled with a few odd Gryffindors here and there. Harry scanned the room for a sign of his friends when suddenly he was hit with a thought. 'Which one of them is supposed to be my brother?' he wondered. One of the students had to be talking about the game. Whichever one started talking about the snitch would have to be Henry! But by the scarce number of people around and the saddened faces, Harry could only assume that the quidditch team had not had their best performance on the pitch that day.  
  
'No time for this!' Harry's mind screamed, 'I have to find them!'  
  
That's when Harry's eyes feel upon two figures in the corner. One has big, bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and the other's hair was a brilliant shade of orange. There was no doubt in his mind these were his two best friends, but perhaps a little older.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" he shouted and headed toward them. Ron stood up quickly and pushed his chair behind him. Hermione stared at Harry curiously, but remained seated.  
  
"Who are you? How the bloody hell do you know my name?" Ron asked him furiously. After past occurrences with Harry, Ron found it harder to trust strangers. Some strange man (not even dressed in Hogwarts robes!) was talking to him like they were old pals. Harry realized this quickly and tried to play it off as though things were perfectly normal.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, it's so rude of me to just shout out like that. I'm Roger Lipton, Henry Lipton's brother. He played seeker today for your team, and well he really idolizes you. He described you so well, it seemed as though I had already met you!" Harry faked, giving the biggest smile he could muster. Ron seemed relaxed by this and shook Harry's hand politely.  
  
"Oh yeah, he mentioned something about you once or twice. I'm Ron Weasley; I'm the keeper I guess he's told you. This is my girlfriend Hermione Granger," Ron made an introduction. 'Girlfriend! I can't believe I missed that happening!' Harry thought and smiled sadly. What else had happened while he was away? He had no more time to think about this when he noticed the time the clock read. He had to get information to them, even if it seemed a bit unusual.  
  
"It's very important for you both to know that your friend Harry is safe and will be coming back to you in a few weeks time. He misses you both so much it hurts, and he promises never to take you for granted again. Don't give up on him, he's not a lost cause. And Ron... don't let Rita Skeeter print anything bad about Hermione here. Who knows what kind of howler your mum would send, and I'm sure Harry'd hate to see poor Hermione here cheated out of an Easter egg again!" Harry said with a wink and blinked back tears that were forming. It was amazing how long a month away could really seem. He hadn't felt this horrible even when he was gone the entire summer with the Dursley's! Maybe the infamous Harry Potter just didn't handle change so well.  
  
Harry wished he could have stayed to talk with them, but if he didn't hurry he would miss out on seeing the one person he had truly wanted to look upon again. Ginny was no where to be found, and his heart was pounding harder each second the clock ticked away. Ron and Hermione were trying to question him, but noticing that he was distracted, finally backed down disappointedly. Only 20 minutes left before the potion wore off!  
  
"Ginny!" he shouted when she finally appeared by the stairs to the girls' dormitories. She screamed out in shock and clasped her hand to the buttons on her shirt.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked, taken off guard.  
  
"I don't have time to explain, can I just talk to you?" Harry asked. 18 minutes and counting!  
  
"I don't know you! Why would you want to talk to me?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"This is going to sound crazy, but I need to tell you something about... Harry Potter," Harry said as quickly as possible. This was crazy! What was he going to say to her, that she would understand and believe?  
  
Ginny looked around in a panicky matter, biting her lip and tapping her foot. If she didn't make a move soon, Harry was sure to just reach out and kiss her!  
  
"Okay, okay! But my brother will freak if you.... I don't know who you are... okay c'mon! Out in the corridor! No one should be out there!" Ginny whispered and grabbed his hand. Sneaking past the other Gryffindors, the two exited the common room and stood side by side in the hall.  
  
"Now what is so urgent, what could you possibly know that would make you cause a scene?" Ginny asked, turning from nervous to angry in a heartbeat. Literally.  
  
"You can't let any of this information get out Ginny Weasley, or the consequences will be overwhelming," Harry told her. How odd it must have been for Ginny to look upon the face of Roger, when it was Harry that was so willing to speak her name.  
  
"I promise. Now talk, before I'm caught out after my curfew!" Ginny whispered hastily. Harry nodded and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Harry is currently at an auror academy training. I can't tell you what for, it's not my place to say just yet. He'll be back in a few weeks, but that's not all so don't leave! He wants you to know that even if you don't feel the same way about him that you did in the chamber of secrets so long ago, that every night he's dreamt about you. Obviously not nightmares, but good dreams and he misses you terribly. In fact, he may be in love with you at this very moment, but he's just not sure how to identify it. He wanted to see you again, and he wants to know if you remember how you felt the night he left," Harry blurted out fast-paced and choppy.  
  
Ginny listened mesmerized by what she heard. As she stared upon the face of this stranger, Roger's eyes turned from a light blue to an emerald green. She took a step backward, breathing heavily and shaking with nerves. What was going on? Did this man really know what he was saying to her? Why did those eyes look so familiar? Why was her heart about ready to burst from her chest?  
  
"I... I...I...I love him! I love him more than I can tell anyone! I can't believe I'm saying all this to you, but okay! I love him and I've never been more worried about anyone in my entire life!" Ginny practically yelled at him. She covered her mouth with her hands when she noticed something appearing on this stranger's forehead. A lightening bolt shaped scar, and a tuft of jet-black hair upon his head.  
  
"H...H...Harry?" she asked him and willed herself foreword. Harry looked grabbed the glasses in his pocket and positioned them on his face. The polyjuice potion had expired, and it was time to leave Hogwarts once more.  
  
"I wanted to see you, I couldn't get caught. I hope you aren't mad," Harry whispered. Ginny ran into his arms and embraced him tightly. He held her as she trembled, crying into his robes.  
  
"I could never be mad at you! I just don't understand how this is happening. Do... do you really mean what you... told me just now?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
It was then that Harry decided he wanted to be honest with himself. The situation before him was one he could do without, but it shouldn't stop him from being happy. Ginny and Ron and Hermione made him happy. Sirius had made him happy. He would fight Voldemort for them. He loved Ginny with all his heart, and that was a worthy cause.  
  
"I love you Ginny Weasley. I love you so much," he said into her ear and kissed her passionately. The difference between kissing Cho and kissing Ginny was so drastic, that he couldn't imagine how he'd ever liked Cho in the first place. Cho was a nice girl, but Ginny was... captivating. So captivating, he had forgotten it was time to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to leave. But... when I get back... I..." Harry stuttered. Ginny smiled and kissed him once more. Harry was safe, and he was coming back for her soon.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter! I know... just go!" she told him. He picked up the quill that was on the floor and took one last look at the girl in the corridor. She was beautiful, and she wasn't going anywhere. A comforting thought, one to get him through another month of training, and years of happiness.  
  
Ginny gasped when she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around to find herself face to face with the headmaster Dumbledore himself. But Dumbledore's eyes were warm and inviting, concern or anger seemed nowhere to be found.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, I believe it is past curfew for you. Of course, if anyone asks... I didn't see a thing. Just try to be more careful with time from now on," Dumbledore spoke quietly. Ginny blushed and gave a quick nod. She muttered the password to the common room once more and began to enter when Dumbledore's voice called out.  
  
"Oh! And Ginny! May I say, quite a catch. But try not to plan any secret rescue missions. It's only a month," he said merrily. Ginny hurriedly passed through the portrait hole and let the painting close behind her.  
  
Dumbledore winked at the fat lady and whistled as he continued on his way. Oh, to be young and in love! 


End file.
